Run away to New York
by sumrandomperson
Summary: Lily Evans is a beautiful and famous model. She has tried to let go of her past or rather, someone in her past and start a new life in New York. But she starts seeing a mysterious man everywhere she goes. Rest of summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Right I'm starting another story. I don't know why. Hope it's good. I just got the idea for the beginning. It's probably gonna be pretty short. I dunno.

**Summary: Lily Evans is a beautiful and famous model. She has tried to let go of her past - or rather, someone in her past - and start a new life in New York. But she starts seeing a mysterious man everywhere she goes. He seems familiar, yet she's sure she's never seen him before. One day she finally talks to him. But what if it's all a trap?

* * *

**

Lily Evans walked down the streets of New York, shivering at the cold. She was wearing black stretch jeans and a tight, emerald green, cashmere sweater. Over it she had on a long black coat and her shoes were spiky black boots. Her hair was in a messy bun and on her shoulder was a white coach purse. In her hands was a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

The ground was wet with the falling snow. It wasn't sticky; it just melted right away. Lily loved the snow. She loved how it stuck in her hair and she loved how it would melt on her tongue. She thought it was the most beautiful thing, especially after a big storm. Her favorite season was winter.

Lily Evans was a beautiful woman of 21. She had fiery red hair and vibrant, almond-shaped green eyes. She had high cheek bones and full lips. She had beautiful long legs and curves in the right places. It was no surprise that, even though she had only moved to New York two weeks ago, she was already on the cover of _Cosmopolitan_ and next month's _Vogue_.

Lily was a model. She had started out in London, England, doing small jobs. Then a talent scout had seen her and she became a big deal. Everyone knew about her and wanted her on their magazine or commercial. Her popularity spread to a couple of other countries in Europe, as well as England.

After a couple of years in England, Lily had wanted to broaden her horizons and go to other countries. Her agent thought that it was a good idea and suggested New York. She moved to Manhattan that very same month and the news of Lily Evans had spread like wildfire. She was an overnight sensation.

Lily took a deep breath of the crisp air. She was passing a tree lot and it smelled like pine. It was almost Christmas time and she needed a tree. But not now. She was tired from a long day of photo shoots and wanted a nice bath.

She crossed the street with a couple other people. It was about six o'clock and lots of people were heading home.

One of Lily's favorite things to do lately was to just walk through New York. She loved going past cafés and shops and the people. It made her feel so…grown up.

When she had been a little girl, she couldn't wait to grow up and go into a big city and just walk through it, going into whatever shops she wanted. Lily had always wanted to get out of the little quite neighborhoods she lived in and move to a noisy city. Cities were exciting – towns were dull.

Lily was approaching two girls. They were about 15 and looked at her in awe. As soon as she turned her head to look at them, they started whispering to each other. As they passed, Lily could hear what they were saying.

"Is that Lily Evans?" whispered one.

"I think so," said the other.

"Do you think we should ask?"

"Do you think she'd mind?"

"I dunno. Let's ask."

"Ok."

"Excuse me!" the first girl called to Lily. By that time she was a couple of feet away from them.

"Yes?"

"Uh, um, a – are you Lily Evans?" Lily smiled.

"Yes," she said. The girls squealed.

"Can we have your autograph?"

"Sure," said Lily. She walked back over to them and they produced two copies of _Cosmopolitan_. Lily's face smiled out at her. "Would you mind holding this?" asked Lily, holding out her cup.

"No, not at all!" said the second girl and grabbed the cup. Lily dug around in her purse for a sharpie. She pulled out a green pen and stared at it for a while.

_That's the pen he always used,_ she thought. Then she shook her head. She had learned three years ago to keep these thoughts out of her head, but when she came to New York she lost all control over them.

Lily stuck the green pen back and found a black sharpie. She took off the cap and wrote her signature and elegant curvy cursive on both magazines.

The girl handed her back the hot chocolate and both girls looked at their magazines.

"I love your signature," said the first one.

"Thank you so much!" said the second one.

"Yeah, thanks!"

Lily laughed.

"No problem!" she said. As the girls walked off, chatting happily about Lily and what their friends were going to say, Lily capped the sharpie and put it back in her purse.

Only a couple of years ago she had been just like them. She was a normal teenager attending school with her friends. Who knew that in only three years she would become this – a celebrity? Someone whose name everyone knew, and who everybody wanted to look like and everyone wanted to be.

Lily watched the girls in wonder before turning the corner and descending the stairs to the subway. She jogged over to her train and only just made it. She looked at the map which showed the train's route. She had five stops to go.

Lily sighed as she noticed there were no seats available. She reached up and grabbed the metal bar as the train started to move.

The man in front of her was reading a newspaper. Lily looked over his shoulder. There was her picture, looking back at her. She was in the newspaper as the breakout celebrity of the month.

The man suddenly looked up at her.

"Sorry," said Lily and looked away. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the man look back at his newspaper and then at her again.

"Wait a minute," he said. "Are you Lily Evans?"

_Really, it's amazing,_ Lily thought. _If you're a celebrity everyone always has to ask if you are that person, even if it's obvious that you are, just so they have a confirmation._

"Yeah," said Lily.

"Wow. Well, I – I just want you to know, I think you're absolutely amazing. You're gorgeous."

Lily smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"Do you think I could get an autograph?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course." Once again, Lily pulled out her trusty sharpie and signed the picture of herself.

"Thank you," said the man. As the train slowed down, he folded up the newspaper and tucked it into his pocket. "This is my stop. Bye!"

"Bye," said Lily.

A number of people left the train and Lily found a place to sit down. She crossed her legs, leaned back, and closed her eyes. It had been a stressful day and she just wanted to relax. But it was impossible to relax in New York, unless you were at home. At that moment her cell phone started ringing.

Lily sighed and opened her eyes. She put her cup on the empty seat next to her and opened her purse. She took out her cell phone and lifted the top.

"Hello?" she said.

"Lily! I finally reached you. Old Navy wants you for a commercial. December 28th. Be there?" It was her agent, Nesta Byrne.

"Yeah, sure," said Lily.

"Great." Nesta gave her the address. "Now get some rest. Enjoy the holidays. You've got about two weeks. Get a tree and celebrate Christmas."

"Who with?" asked Lily, tiredly. "I don't have any friends in New York yet."

"Get your friends here from England. Or fly up there yourself. You've got money. You've got time. Be creative." Nesta hung up and Lily closed her phone. She had lots of friends in England. She had kept in touch with most of her friends from school and could arrange something.

A strange feeling came over Lily as she thought about her old school. It wasn't a normal school. You might not believe it when I say this, but it was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, Lily had a deep, dark secret. She was a witch.

She had spent seven years at Hogwarts, along with her friends. They had many great times and adventures but when they graduated she hadn't wanted a magical job, like her friends. The Wizarding World was becoming a dark place and she was more comfortable having a fun job in the Muggle – non-magic – world where there wasn't a chance she would be needed to help fight Death Eaters or Voldemort, the most feared wizard of many, many years. Of course, she would if she was asked. She was a bright witch and would do anything to help.

Lily might have been living in the Muggle world and doing Muggle modeling jobs, but she still used magic. She had enchanted her purse to be bigger, so she could fit anything inside. She could put a treadmill in it if she wanted to. She always had her wand with her too. She felt exposed and vulnerable without it.

_Maybe I will go up to England,_ Lily thought, as the train came to a stop again.

"Fifth Avenue," said a voice on the intercom. Lily stood up. This was her stop.

She walked out of the train and finished off her hot chocolate. She threw the paper cup into a trashcan on her way past it.

It took Lily about five minutes to reach her golden doors. The doorman opened one for her.

"Thank you," said Lily as she walked inside. She went up four floors in the elevator.

When it reached the fourth floor, the elevator's doors opened and let her through. She walked to door number fourteen and put the key in the lock. She turned it and the door opened.

Lily walked into her big and messy apartment. There were still boxes everywhere. She kicked off her boots and shrugged off her coat. She put down her purse but took out her wand. She always had it in her bedside table whenever she was at home. Otherwise, it was in her purse.

Lily thought about what she wanted for dinner. She swished her wand, and a box of chicken lomein and another with sweet and sour chicken appeared. Just like take-out only without the wait. Lily grabbed some chopsticks and poured herself a Pepsi. She went into her room and changed into black sweatpants and a blue hoodie. Then she got her food and plopped down in front of the TV. As she turned it on, she sighed contentedly. Finally, she could relax.

* * *

I pretty much know where I'm going with this, I'm just not sure exactly what happens in other chapters. Don't worry, though. If people like this, I'll figure it out and write you guys a story! Lol, review it please. I really want to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Lily woke up early the next morning. The sun was struggling to shine through the curtains.

She got up and pulled them back. A blast of light hit her. Lily shielded her eyes until she finally got used to the brightness.

She looked outside for a while before turning and going to the bathroom. As she shut the door behind her, she looked in the mirror. Just stared at her reflection for a while.

Her young, flawless face looked back out at her. Her mouth slightly turned down, her eyes somber. To a random passerby she looked healthy and happy, with not a care in the world. But her closer friends, the ones back in England, would be able to tell that she was tired and sad. And only they would know why.

Lily sighed and began to brush her teeth. After that, she turned on the shower, undressed, and stepped inside. The warm water poured over her body, soothing her slightly.

Once she was done with her shower, she wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom. She walked across her room to her closet. She might have neglected to unpack some things, but clothes _definitely_ didn't fall in that category.

As she looked through her closet, Lily wondered what to wear. She wanted something comfortable and warm, but good looking at the same time. Unfortunately, the only thing she could find that she could wear in public was a sweater she thought looked horrible, and only wore when there was no one around.

"I can't wear sweatpants on a plane," said Lily thoughtfully to herself. Being a model, she always had to wear stylish and beautiful clothes. "I guess I need to go shopping."

One of Lily's favorite things about being a model was that she could go shopping whenever she wanted. She had money to spend and excuses.

"I'm finding an outfit for my next shoot," she could say.

Or,

"I've got to look good, don't I?"

So Lily put on a black skirt and a red turtleneck and her Uggs. She cast a warming spell on her legs and reached for her perfume. She started spraying it on and suddenly realized what perfume it was.

_This is the perfume he always loved me to wear…no, Lily, stop it! Stop thinking of him! _

Lily shook her head, grabbed her purse and leather jacket, and left the apartment.

About two hours later, Lily came back to her apartment, carrying a couple of bags. Her quest for one outfit had turned into a big shopping spree.

Lily set the bags down on her bed and ran off to find wrapping paper. She had bought her friends Christmas presents.

For Roxy, who was more of the tough girl, tomboy type, Lily had called David Beckham and asked him to sign a soccer ball and have it ready so she could pick it up later that day. Being a celebrity, Lily had met David and they had become friends.

For Sarah, the girly-girl of the group, Lily had gotten a new pair of Uggs, knowing that Sarah had ruined her own. Sarah wasn't too girly, just the girliest of the group. She was also a klutz.

For Andrea, who was a little bit of both, Lily had gotten a cotton candy machine, because Andrea loved cotton candy.

For Remus, Lily had gotten the newest book on Defense Against the Dark Arts (she had found it at Vertic Alley – the American Diagon Alley), because he was really into that stuff.

For Sirius, Lily had bought a new Bludger, also found at Vertic Alley, since Sirius' Bludger was a bit old and he was the Beater on the England Quidditch team.

As Lily sat wrapping the presents (except for Roxy's and Andrea's which she would get a hold of in England) she thought about her friends and her past friends. Like Peter. He had seemed like such a sweet boy, but he had been sucked in by Voldemort. He had been found out when Sirius asked him to help move a chair. Peter had rolled up his sleeves and uncovered the Dark Mark. Later, he admitted to being a Death Eater, and received a lifetime sentence in Azkaban.

Lily also thought about another person. A person who had haunted her dreams and thoughts for the past two weeks. James Potter.

He had been her boyfriend. His favorite color had always been green, because of her eyes, and his favorite perfume was the one she was wearing now.

There was something strange about New York. In England, Lily had had these things and used them daily, but didn't think of him once. She had taught herself not to. But when she came to New York, all her walls crumbled. She was always thinking about him; she couldn't help it.

"James," Lily whispered. She hadn't let that word escape her lips for five months.

They had been so perfect together. They were planning on a future together. Getting married, having kids. They both felt like there was nothing that could stop them being together.

But there was one man who was ruining lives left and right.

You know how you see disaster happening on TV, but you never think it will happen to you? That's how Lily and James felt. But it happened.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. That was his name, although he called himself Lord Voldemort. And that was how people knew him. Lord Voldemort was the name everyone was afraid to say.

Lily remembered the day perfectly. She had woken up on a morning like today, and gone down to breakfast. Roxy, Sarah, and Andrea were staying with her and Andrea was cooking pancakes.

**Flashback…**

"_Hello, all!" said Lily happily._

"_You sure seem happy," said Roxy._

"_Why wouldn't I be?" said Lily brightly. "I had the best date last night."_

"_Oh, my God! Did James propose?" asked Sarah._

"_No, but I think he will, soon," said Lily, smiling. _

_Her friends squealed._

"_That's so cool!" said Sarah._

"_Yeah," said Lily, dreamily looking into space. "I'm so happy."_

"_We're happy that you're happy, Lils," said Andrea, flipping the pancakes. _

_Soon, they were ready._

"_These look delicious," said Lily, licking her lips._

_Andrea laughed and put some on everyone's plate._

"_Dig in," she said._

_As everyone was eating, an owl tapped on the window. Lily stood up with her orange juice in her hand and took the newspaper from the owl. She gave it some money and it flew off._

_Lily unraveled the newspaper and began to read. Suddenly she dropped her glass on the floor and it shattered into a million glittering pieces._

"_Lily? What's wrong?" asked Roxy, coming over._

_Lily sat down, stunned, in a chair._

"_I can't believe it," she whispered. Then she put her head down in her arms and began to cry._

_Andrea rubbed her back while she, Sarah, and Roxy looked at the newspaper._

"_Oh, Lils," said Andrea once they'd finished. "I'm so sorry."_

_Lily just continued to sob. The other three women enveloped her in a hug._

_Suddenly the door burst open. Sirius and Remus appeared both wearing solemn expressions._

"_I guess you guys heard," said Sirius. Andrea nodded and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she let himself cry. Even Sirius let a tear escape his eye._

_Sarah hugged Remus and they stood there rocking each other back and forth. Roxy stayed with Lily._

_It took a while for everyone to stop crying and seat themselves around the table. They sat in silence. Lily just fiddled with her lily charm necklace that James had given her for her birthday._

"_What happened?" she asked finally. She hadn't wanted to read the article._

"_Death Eaters broke into James' parents' house. There were too many and they couldn't fight them off," said Sirius quietly. He had read the whole thing. "After that they went after James. Told him to come quietly or they would kill his parents. His housekeeper saw it all. Now all three of them are gone." Sirius wiped his cheek angrily. Andrea pulled him towards her._

"_Oh," said Lily. _

_Then she went into what the psychiatrist had said was a state of shock and denial. She wouldn't believe James was dead or kidnapped, she kept saying that he had just left her._

_It lasted about a month until one day Andrea had gone to visit Lily, without telling her first. She had found her in her bedroom, crying. Andrea had walked over and hugged her silently._

"_He's gone," whispered Lily. "He's really gone."_

"_Shh. It'll be ok, Lils," said Andrea._

"_Yeah. It will be ok," said Lily._

**End Flashback…**

Four months later, Lily had decided to move to New York. That was her biggest mistake. New York was the key that opened the part of her heart devoted to James, which she had locked up.

Lily was startled out of her thoughts by the phone.

"Hello?"

"Your flight leaves at 2:30," said Nesta. "Be there."

Lily hung up and sighed.

She finished wrapping and piled some clothes into a suitcase. Then she changed into a white fluffy sweater and comfortable jeans and decided to go to the airport early.

She got there at about 12:00 and decided to do some airport shopping. After checking in and doing the security things, she had about an hour left and made her way to the shops.

She was looking at little key chains and hats and things when out of the corner of her eye she saw a man. Lily looked over. He had dark brown gelled hair and looked to be about her age. He had a gold Rolex on his wrist and a black suit.

Lily was certain she had never seen him before but he seemed familiar.

He appeared to sense someone staring at him because he looked over at her. She quickly turned her head but noticed that he had looked surprised. Lily was suddenly aware of him coming over. She started walking away but he followed her. Lily was leaving the shop when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned around and almost screamed, seeing the handsome and familiar face of the man in front of her. It seemed familiar but she had never seen it before.

"You dropped this," said the man in a low voice. He handed her a purse. She then realized hers wasn't on her shoulder anymore, but in front of her.

"Thanks," said Lily quietly.

The man didn't leave. He stared into her eyes for a little bit, as if trying to make sure he'd remember them forever.

"Your eyes. They look like emeralds," said the man at last, and disappeared into the crowd.

Lily had heard that before. She couldn't remember where but it was something familiar…someone had said it to her a long time ago.

She started following the man. She could see his back and hurried to catch up.

She followed him for about two minutes before he turned a corner.

Lily went after him. It was a dead end. But there was no one there.

She whirled around, thinking he might be behind her. She searched everywhere, to her right, to her left, behind her, above her – everywhere. But he wasn't there. He had simply disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**When I posted this the first time someone said it seemed sort of like Artemis Fowl or something (I think Kvl said it) and I just wanted to say that I only read the first one of those books and I hated it so I am definitely not taking anything from it. I can't even really remember what happened…**

**Since he's not really alive during that time, let's make David Beckham be immortal or something…lol or at least be alive in her time and be a soccer player.**

**Ok, so now I know exactly where I'm going with this story, I just need to work out the details. I don't think it's going to be very long but we'll see. Anyway, my previous idea had a line with "a rose by any other word would smell as sweet" near the end but it won't really work anymore so I want to change the title. Even though you guys don't really know what's going to happen, do you have any suggestions? I know it's kind of hard to think of something after reading three chapters but if you have any thoughts, please tell me!**

**Sorry for the long author's notes by the way.**

Lily chewed her lip in frustration. She shook the bag. She pulled it in opposite directions. She bit it. But no matter what she did she just couldn't get that bag of honey mustard pretzels open.

Finally she gave up and threw it into her purse. She turned her head to look out the window. They had been flying for about an hour and all she could see was a white blanket of clouds over everything. Suddenly she felt tired. She put her pillow under her head and leaned back, drifting off to sleep.

_She was walking on the clouds. She knew she was trying to get somewhere but she didn't know where. The sunlight blinded her but suddenly it was gone. A figure was walking towards her. It was James._

"_James!" she shouted. He walked closer to her. "What happened to you? Where were you?" He opened his mouth to speak but when he did, he sounded like a woman._

"_No way! No WAY! You're kidding! I can't believe it!" he said. Lily looked at him, confused. He let out a shrill laugh._

Lily's eyes shot open. She looked around groggily.

"That is unbe_lievable!" _shouted the woman in the seat in front of her, still laughing. She was talking to her companion.

_Why didn't I take a private plane? _Lily thought grumpily. She tapped the woman's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she said as the woman turned around. It took a moment for Lily to take in her appearance. She looked about mid 40's. She had golden blonde hair in a short curly perm. In her ears were big pearl earrings and a matching necklace was around her neck. She had a golden fur coat strewn across her lap and was wearing a fancy blue suit.

"Yes?" asked the woman sharply. She had the air about her that she was used to people doing as she said. Lily suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Could you please be a little quieter? See, I was trying to sleep but you sort of woke me up…" There was a grunt of agreement from the man sitting next to her. He had previously put a pillow around his ears, trying to sleep.

"Ex_cuse_ me? You want me to be _quieter? _How rude!"

"No, ma'am, it's just that I'm really tired and I couldn't sleep, so I just wanted –"

"Nonsense. You young people these days think you can just say whatever you want and you'll get away with it!"

"I just –"

"I was _trying_ to have a conversation before you interrupted, and I'd like to continue," said the woman. Lily stared at her as she turned back around, until she was fully behind the back of the seat. She let out a short, exasperated sigh and turned back to sleep.

_She was walking through a dark, abandoned warehouse and there was no one around. It was completely silent until…_

"_And I was _trying _to figure out where we went wrong with him, but I just couldn't! It was impossible, he was simply a hopeless cause!" a man's voice boomed out._

"_Ha! I know ex_actly_ what you mean! My nephew thinks he rules the world! I swear, with each generation, kids become more and more rebellious!" a woman's voice shrilled. _

"_Um, excuse me?" said a new man's voice. "People are really trying to sleep and we would really appreciate it if you were a bit quieter. Could you please try?"_

_Someone scoffed._

"_As I was saying, Arnold…"_

Lily opened her eyes again irritably.

"Please, be quiet!" she said loudly. She was getting furious at these people for not letting anyone have any peace. The woman turned back to her and sniffed. Before she could say anything, the compartments above the seats flew open, but nothing fell out. Lily calmed down. She hadn't done that for a while.

A couple of passengers looked up worriedly, as the flight attendants rushed to close the compartments.

The woman looked at Lily with an unreadable expression and turned to her window silently.

"I wonder what happened," said the man next to the young model.

"To the compartments or to the lady?" she asked. The man laughed.

"Both," he answered. Lily smiled. It looked like he was about her age. He had neat brown hair and blue eyes. Stubble was growing on his face, and it made him look rugged and handsome.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Taylor Stevens," he answered.

"I'm –"

"Lily Evans, I know," he said.

"Oh."

"So you're going to England?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm visiting my friends for Christmas."

"Oh, that's cool."

"How about you?"

"I live there; I was just visiting my brother in New York."

"Oh. Does your whole family live there or just your brother?"

"Just my brother," Taylor answered. "Everyone else is in England."

"How come he lives so far away from his family?"

"How come you do?" Lily was taken aback. That was an unexpected question.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Sorry. It's just I know you lived your whole life in England and then suddenly moved to New York."

"Oh. Well, that was because…" Lily paused for a moment. She didn't know what to say. "Because I wanted to broaden my – my environment. Playing field. You know, to get more famous?" Taylor laughed.

"I see," he said.

"Yeah and my parents live in France. They moved there right after I moved to New York. I would be visiting them this Christmas but they went to the Bahamas."

"Ok, ok," he said, chuckling.

"You still didn't answer my question, you know."

"What question?"

"Why does your brother live so far away from your family?"

"I don't know, he said he wanted to become rich and famous," said Taylor.

"Ever heard of Hollywood?" said Lily. Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, well…" He shrugged.

"So, is he rich and famous?" asked Lily.

"Not so much. He's a waiter and has changed his goal to just becoming a chef." Lily laughed.

"Well good luck to him."

"I'll pass it on. So, where'd you go to school?"

"It was a little private school, half an hour away from my home," said Lily.

"Oh. Yeah, well, I went to Beauxbatons," Taylor said. Lily's eyes widened.

"What?" she choked out. He laughed.

"Yes, I'm a wizard," he said. Lily looked around, checking to see if anyone had heard. "You got pretty worked up earlier, didn't you?" She blushed slightly. "You know, if I didn't realize you were a witch, I would never have had the nerve to talk to you, you being a celebrity and all. Since you're a witch, I felt like I had something in common."

"Oh…wait, you went to Beauxbatons? Isn't that a French school?"

"Yeah. See, I was born in England, moved to France when I was ten, then moved back to England after I finished school."

"Oh. Yeah, well I actually went to Hogwarts," Lily admitted, wondering at what his reaction would be. After all, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts were two rival schools.

"Ah," he said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The 'rival' school."

"Why is it the 'rival' school and not the rival school?" asked Lily, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Well, my grandfather is the headmaster at Beauxbatons, and he and Albus Dumbledore had some problem with each other and therefore the schools were known as rivals. But, the year I graduated, they resolved their differences and are now great friends. I even know about some infamous people that went to school there. Some famous ones too," he said with a wink. Lily smiled.

"Who have you heard of?"

"Well, you, of course. Also, a group of boys who were called the Marauders? Two of them became famous Quidditch players for the England team, right?" Taylor said. Lily's expression turned somber.

"Yeah. Sirius Black and…James Potter," she said quietly. Taylor didn't notice the sudden change in her mood. "Sirius is a Beater and James is a Seeker."

"And there were two others. One of them turned out to be a Death Eater."

"Peter Pettigrew. It wasn't his fault though. He had always strived for attention and power, and supporting Voldemort gave him that."

"Who was the fourth?"

"Remus Lupin. He's really into Defense Against the Dark Arts, and is hoping to get a job at Hogwarts soon."

"Oh. Are you friends with them?"

"Yeah," said Lily.

"How'd you guys become friends? Did you meet and just click?" he asked with a grin. She smiled weakly back.

"No. J – James tried to get me to go out with him for the first six years and that's how we met. But then I finally agreed and we became friends."

"Oh. Are you still together with him?"

"No…he got kidnapped by Voldemort." Taylor flinched. "Didn't you hear about it four months ago?"

"No, I was in Italy. And when I got back I guess the news died down. I'm not really into Quidditch. I'm more into Muggle sports like soccer, so I guess I couldn't really have found out…" suddenly Taylor seemed to fully realize what had happened. "I'm so sorry though."

"It's ok," said Lily. "I'm fine now. It just hurts to think about him, you know?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. They sat in silence for a moment.

"You said you like soccer?" asked Lily after a bit.

"Yeah. I want to go professional," he said.

"You'd be perfect for my friend Roxy. She loves it too, she's Muggle born, and she recently decided to try to go pro. She was going to do something at the Ministry but she didn't like it."

"Well, I wish I could meet her," said Taylor. Lily brightened at the thought of fixing Roxy up. Roxy had never had many boyfriends because she was slightly intimidating to guys. The ones who were smart enough to have asked her out though were probably still ecstatic. Her tomboy look had always drawn attention away from her face and body. People generally concentrated on her clothes which weren't tomboy clothes but were mostly plain and from companies like Etnies. However, while someone like Lily or Sarah would look really out of place in them, Roxy looked fabulous in them. When people did draw their attention away from the clothes, they noticed her true beauty. Roxy had long black hair and deep blue oval shaped eyes. All of her boyfriends had wanted to hang on as long as possible, and Roxy was always the one to end the relationship.

"Maybe you can," said Lily smiling to herself.

"How?"

"Come over on the 26th. We usually go ice skating in a park the day after Christmas."

"Sure! That would be great," said Taylor.

"We'll see you there then," said Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**I'm a horrible horrible horrible horrible horrible person! I haven't updated since who knows when and now probably nobody will want to read when I do update. I have 4 days off from school (actually 2 weeks but I went to Paris for a while woot woot) and I'm going to spend my time updating and writing, writing and updating so that I at least update every story once. I'm soooo sorry please do still read my stuff!

* * *

**

Lily stepped slowly off the plane. She was full of excitement for Christmas and she couldn't wait to see what Roxy thought of Taylor. Lily and Taylor had exchanged phone numbers in case one of them had to cancel.

As she walked through the airport towards the baggage claim area, Lily noticed the annoying woman from the plane give her a frightened look and start walking quicker. Lily didn't understand where that was coming from but decided not to give it any thought. But she couldn't help wondering…why had the woman done that? And, Lily now remembered, she had gone all quiet after the compartments blew open.

Lily soon arrived at the baggage claim. She walked around the thing, checking to see if her suitcase was there yet. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor-" she started when the person turned around. Of course, it was the woman. She shrieked.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted and ran quickly to the other side of the baggage claim. Someone who was apparently her butler (he was dressed in a butler suit) followed her. Lily furrowed her brows and went after them.

"Excuse me, but do you have a problem with me?" she asked.

"Yes! I know what you are! Keep away!"

"What I am? What am I?"

"A _witch_!" the woman whispered. Lily narrowed her eyes. This woman was just like her sister.

"And why is that such a problem to you?" she said coolly.

"My worthless brother is a wizard. I and my parents were normal. But because of _him_ more of his kind came and killed my parents."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," said Lily.

"No you're not! You're just like them. Well, I won't have it! Stay away or I'll call the police!"

Lily, deeply troubled about this, moved away. She soon recovered her luggage and, still thinking about the woman, left the airport.

* * *

After picking up the presents for her friends, Lily hailed a cab and gave the driver her old address. As they were driving she had a wave of nostalgia hit her. There was the Big Ben, the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace. A fresh new set of tears hit her. She wiped them away as best she could but couldn't make the memories go away. She had thought coming back to London would make her be able to forget James again but it now seemed impossible. 

When they reached the building the driver helped her get her things out of the trunk and drove away. She stood on the curb looking up at her old home, just as it started snowing. Casting a featherweight charm on her things, she got out the key she had kept and walked inside. She climbed the four flights of stairs, feeling another flow of tears coming. She stopped for a moment and sank to the ground. She could remember walking up these stairs after her last date with James, how happy she had been.

After about five minutes, Lily got back up. She straightened her sweater and continued up the stairs. She finally made it to the door and lifted up her hand to knock. Soon she heard footsteps approaching.

"Andrea must finally be back," came Sarah's voice. "I didn't buzz anyone in. Did you?"

"No," answered Roxy.

"Andrea, fina–" Sarah started, opening the door. "Lily?"

"What?" asked Roxy coming up behind her. "Oh my God…Lily?" Lily nodded tearfully.

"Lily? I can't believe it…Lily!" Sarah threw her arms around her friend. "I can't believe you're here!" Roxy pushed her away and took her own turn hugging Lily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice muffled by Lily's hair.

"I decided to come up for Christmas," sniffed Lily, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"You should have called! We would have cleaned up your old room a bit," said Sarah. Then she shrugged. "Screw it, I can't believe you're back!"

"I know! It's only until the 27th though."

"At least it's something!" Lily smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I'm so happy to be back with you guys again!" she sniffed, laughing. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you too!" exclaimed Roxy. "Come sit down, tell us about New York!" They all fell onto the couch .

"Yeah, how's the modeling going? You look so great!" said Sarah.

"So do you guys! New York is great. I mean, if you're feeling sad or anything at four in the morning and don't want to be alone you can just go outside and there will be people everywhere. It's the most amazing feeling. But nothing beats being back here!"

"It's so great to have you back!" squealed Roxy and Lily's two best friends tackled her in a huge hug.

* * *

It was finally Christmas. Lily, Roxy, Sarah, and Andrea (who had come home an hour after Lily had arrived) had spent the past few days catching up and going to clubs. Remus and Sirius were going to come over to open presents and they had no idea that Lily was going to be there. 

She woke up early in the morning and wrapped a green robe around her body. Then she went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Sarah appeared soon after, fully dressed. She set up breakfast while Lily got dressed and attempted to wake up Roxy. When Roxy finally rolled out of bed, Lily came back into the kitchen in her sweats.

"I can't wait to see Sirius and Remus again," she said trying to sound cheerful. In the back of her mind she saw the clouded silhouette of a black haired man, but she pushed him away. It would do her no good to dwell on the past.

"They'll be so happy to see you," smiled Sarah. Andrea nodded as she joined her friends. Just at that moment, a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it," grumbled Roxy as she walked into the room, rubbing sleep from her eyes. The other three heard her open the door and the voices of Sirius and Remus as they greeted her. She led them into the kitchen where they stopped abruptly.

"L-Lily?" stuttered Remus. After about a minute of silence Sirius finally made a sound.

"Lilsypoo!" he shouted and jumped at her. Lily let out a strangled cry as he wrapped his arms around her crushingly.

"Sirius, I don't know if this means anything to you, but I don't think she can breathe," said Sarah. Andrea rolled her eyes and went to stop her boyfriend from killing her best friend. As soon as he was pulled off, Remus ran over.

"I can't believe you're back!" exclaimed Sirius.

"It's only for a couple of days," Lily gasped against Remus' shoulder.

"Still! You're back! For Christmas! Oh my God!"

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius, don't flip out or anything," said Andrea amusedly.

"Yeah. Psycho," added Roxy.

"Hey," Sirius said, pouting, and he wrapped his arms around Andrea. "Merry Christmas," he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Let's go open presents!" suggested Sarah brightly. Remus let go of Lilly and went to put an arm around Sarah's waist. The group walked to the tree and sat down near it.

"I wish we had presents for you," said Remus to Lily.

"Nah, it's fine," she said. "Really, I don't mind," she added after seeing Sirius' face.

"Well, all right then," he said. "Who wants presents?"

* * *

The next day, everyone was preparing to go ice skating. They were almost ready to leave, and Lily was anxiously waiting by the intercom for Taylor. Finally the buzzer sounded. 

"Hello?" she called into it.

"Lily?" came Taylor's voice.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm glad you're here. Hold on, I'll let you in." After she buzzed him in, her friends came up to her all dressed in their skating gear.

"Who was that?" asked Roxy.

"A wizard from Beauxbatons I met on the plane. I'm hooking you guys up." Roxy's eyes widened. "Just thought you should know." Lily went to put on her coat.

"O-ok?"

"You'll love him. He's into soccer, just like you, and he's really cute," Lily said and winked. Just then a knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" Lily called. The door slowly opened and Taylor came into the room.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hey. Everybody, this is Taylor Stevens. Taylor, this is Andrea, Sirius, Sarah, Remus, and Roxy," Lily said pointing to each person.

"Hi," Taylor said with a wave. When his gaze fell on Roxy he gave her a smile. She felt herself returning it and looked away.

"Well, let's go then!" said Sirius cheerfully and they headed out the door.

* * *

"So, apparently, you and I are being 'hooked up'," Roxy said to Taylor as they walked around the rink, watching everyone else skate. 

"Yes, I heard that too," said Taylor. They both laughed.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Pretty good so far." He smiled at her. They were silent for a moment as they stopped walking. He leaned down slightly but then pulled away and resumed walking. Roxy followed him. They watched as Sirius twirled Andrea around and Remus skated behind Sarah with his arms around her. Lily detached herself from the group and skated over to a bench. She sat down and Taylor and Roxy saw her angrily swipe at her cheek.

"She really loved James, didn't she?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Yes. And he loved her too," said Roxy with a note of sadness in her voice.

"It's horrible what happened." Roxy nodded.

"It's killing her."

* * *

That night the group of seven went out to a club. Taylor and Roxy were together the whole night until everyone separated to go back home. The four girls had had quite a bit to drink and they were all feeling quite cheerful. They stumbled on the roads, laughing, and talking. 

"Did you see how many guys were looking at you, Lil?" Sarah shouted.

"I know! I should have done something, shouldn't I have?" Lily shouted back, laughing.

"Are you over James?" asked Andrea, stumbling a little on a curb. They four were walking with linked arms so the whole line swayed slightly.

"Of course! Don't you remember how he used to _torture_ me at school?" said Lily.

"Six years! It lasted six years! Of course I remember!" replied Andrea.

"I remember the first thing he ever said to you," exclaimed Sarah suddenly.

"Oh, me too!" chimed in Roxy. "It was in first year, on the train. He came into our compartment with Sirius and Remus and looked right into your eyes and said 'Your eyes. They look like emeralds.'" She, Sarah, and Andrea let out a shriek of laughter but Lily was suddenly silent. As the cheering and laughter of her friends faded into the background she let herself be pulled back home with the phrase repeating as a whisper in her head.

_Your eyes. They look like emeralds._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own Harry Potter, you know the drill.

**I LOVE you guys! I can't believe you are all still reading and reviewing. You rock. Seriously. You all inspired me to continue writing and try and finish my other stories as well. I kinda lost my fanfiction obsession if nobody noticed hehe and I will most likely lose it again soon until I see Harry Potter 5 or read Harry Potter 7. Until then, I'll try to write as much as I can. All righty here we go…let's see if I can still do anything.**

**PS I'm going to be writing it now so that it's current, not necessarily 2006 but not like 1970's. I don't know anything about the 70's which is why I'm doing that.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Lily was sitting in a small outdoor café the next day. She was drinking her coffee slowly, thinking about the things that had happened to her recently. She had no idea what was going on, why she was suddenly flooded with thoughts of James and why some man she saw in an airport had stuck in her mind. Was he someone she knew? Was he someone from school? Or was she just reading too much into it? She did have one thing to be happy about though: Roxy and Taylor were going out and were actually on a date at that very moment. They would all meet for dinner in a few hours at Lily's favorite restaurant, to say goodbye to her.

A chair scraped next to her and someone sat down at her table. It was the man from the airport. Lily's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! I saw you at the airport a couple weeks ago!"

"I remember."

"Tell me who you are."

He didn't say anything.

"Fine. I'm leaving then." Lily stood up putting on a mask of fury but inside she was terrified. She began walking away when she heard him call to her.

"Wait!" Lily turned.

"What?" she snapped.

"You can call me Will." She looked at him for a moment and slowly walked back over.

"Fine. You can call me Jennifer."

"Ok. Sit back down. Please."

"Why? You don't even know me. Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

"Because I want to know you. Can we just talk?" She was still unconvinced. "I'll buy you another cup of coffee. As soon as you finish it you can go."

"Sold." Lily sat down and Will went up to the counter. When he came back he placed a steaming cup of hazelnut coffee in front of Lily. "Thanks," she said, taking a sip. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later found Lily and Will still sitting at that table, laughing together.

"That's not true!" Lily exclaimed. "No way did you actually call your teacher a 'fat pig who doesn't know what he's talking about'."

"Hey, it was the evaluation. I never thought they'd find out who wrote it."

"So what happened?"

"Well they called me to the principal's office. I denied the whole thing. Since there was no way they could be 100 percent sure, they let me go."

"Wow. You just get away with anything, don't you?"

"You have no idea."

"I wish I was that gutsy in high school. Sounds like a fun time."

"It really was. High school. What a great six years."

Lily laughed.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Will said. "Four years. I graduated fine, don't worry."

"Well that's good. Oh, God, I have to go," Lily said, checking her watch. "I have to pack and then go to dinner. I'll see you later. Maybe."

"Probably. Bye Jennifer."

"Bye Will."

Lily walked away happily, amazed that she could have such a good time with a guy she had only just met. As she walked down the street she noticed a man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was pretty big and wearing a black suit with a purple shirt. Lily felt her gaze drawn to him for some reason but he didn't notice and wasn't looking at her. She passed him and thought about Will again. Before crossing the street she turned around to give him a small wave. But he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Lily ran across the street. She was 20 minutes late for her goodbye dinner and knew everyone had to be there already. She burst into the restaurant, looking around to find her friends.

"Lily! Over here!" Roxy called. They were all waiting for her in a semi-circle booth.

She rushed over.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Just I met this guy and I lost track of time and then I couldn't find my stuff and then I told the cab driver the wrong address and I tried to get here on time, I really did," she gushed out.

"It's fine, you're here now," said Sarah.

"You met a guy? Tell us about him!" said Andrea.

"His name's Will," Lily said, taking off her scarf and catching her breath. "I thought he was creepy at first because I kept seeing him everywhere but he turned out to be really cool. I'm pretty sure he's a Muggle though."

"Who cares? You found a great guy. Doesn't matter if he's a Muggle."

"Yeah, good for you Lily. Now, let's eat!" Sirius exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a menu.

When everyone was done ordering, the table broke out in conversation again.

"You guys have to come visit me in New York. I'll fly you all out soon," Lily said excitedly.

"Yeah, definitely! I can't wait to see New York," Sarah said. "I hear they have great shopping. And judging by your clothes, that's true."

Lily laughed.

"Oh, Sarah. You have no idea."

"When can we come, when can we come?" Sirius suddenly burst out. Everyone laughed.

"Well I'm busy for the next month but in February I should be able to do it," Lily grinned.

"Awww thanks Lil!" Remus cried and buried her in a huge bear hug. Everyone in the booth piled on.

"We love you Lilykins!" Roxy shouted. Lily yelled, laughed, gasped for breath, and when everyone let go she noticed everyone in the restaurant staring at their table.

"I love you guys too," she said embarrassedly.

"Food!" Sirius shouted. The waiter put the food down on their table and everybody dug in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was back in the air. She was eating dinner and watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off, one of her favorite movies. The seat next to hers was empty except for her purse and coat until somebody walked over.

"Jennifer!" Will exclaimed.

"Will?" Lily asked, taking off her headphones. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in London."

"No, I'm going back to New York. I'm so glad you're here! Finally, someone to talk to."

"Yeah. Oh, sorry, sit down." Lily moved her things off of the spare seat.

"Thanks."

"You hungry?" she asked, offering Will the rest of her dinner.

"Oh, no, I ate already, thanks."

"Well I'm not going to finish it so if you want any, just take it."

"Thanks again. So how was your dinner with your friends?"

"It was great. I'm going to have them fly out to New York sometime in February. I already miss them all," Lily laughed. "What about you, how was your day?"

"Good. Especially the morning," Will grinned.

"Oh yeah? What was so great about it?" Lily asked coyly.

"Well, I met this beautiful girl in a café. We talked for a little while but then she had to go. Which was unfortunate. But look! Here she is again. So it's all good. Great actually. "

"Oh really?" Lily waggled her eyebrows. Will grinned.

"Yes really. How was your morning?"

"Not very good. I met someone in a café too. He was a little boring. Not very good looking. But shh, don't tell him."

"Hey!"

Lily smirked.

"That hurts, Jen, really. Do you think he might be able to change your mind about him during a very long plane ride?"

"Not sure there's enough time in the world. I mean, yeah, maybe."

"That's it," Will said. "I'm getting my revenge."

"Oh really? What are you gonna do? Tickle me?"

"Yep!" Will reached for her side and began the vengeful tickling.

"No! No! Stop it!" she screamed, laughing and tried to fight him off. He grabbed her hands.

"Ha! Gotcha! What are you gonna do now? Huh? Huh?"

"Ok, ok, you win!" Lily cried when she saw him reaching to tickle her again.

"Yes I do."

"Now let me go!"

"All right, all right," Will said and let go of one of her hands. He held on to the other one. "Hey," he said after a few minutes of silence, "do you want to grab some dinner when we get back?"

"Sure," Lily said even though that'd be the third time that day she'd had dinner. "That'd be great."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In my opinion this was utter crap. But don't listen to me. What did you guys think? Be totally honest.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!

**So….yeah it's been more than a year. Sorry, sorry!**

-o0o-

At dinner again with Will a week later, Lily was having a great time.

"So," she said, as they were waiting for their dessert. "What do you do exactly?"

Will seemed surprised by this question and quickly took a sip of water.

"Business," he said brusquely when he set his glass back down.

"What kind of business?" Lily asked, slightly taken aback by his manner.

"Just general…stuff. So, what was your childhood like?"

Lily blinked in surprise but decided not to press the matter.

"Um, well, I grew up in a pretty small town in England, close to London. When I was eleven I went to boarding school."

"Oh, how was that?" Will asked. "It must have been hard to be away from your family when you were so young."

At that moment the waitress came over to give them their desserts.

"Yeah," said Lily, taking a bite of her chocolate cheese cake. "It was pretty hard, but at the same time really exciting. The school was huge and it was in a castle pretty much. Also, it was kind of nice to get away from my family. My sister and I had kind of a falling out before I left for school, so…yeah. How about you?"

Will smiled.

"Well, mine was pretty normal. Nothing to tell, really."

Lily was surprised again by Will's reluctance to talk about himself. However, she decided not to press him and let it go.

-o0o-

A little while later they were walking down the hall to Lily's apartment.

"It was so sweet of you to walk me to my apartment. Thank you," she said as they came to a stop at her door. They turned to face each other as she slowly got out her keys and held them in her hand.

"My pleasure," Will said softly. Lily found herself leaning forward slightly. Will's face was so close to her own now. He was about to kiss her, and she knew it but she wasn't thinking of him.

"You remind me so much…of someone I used to know," she said so quietly it was almost a whisper. And then something seemed to happen. It was like Will snapped out of some sort of trance. He backed away from her quickly, eyes searching hers for something.

"I had a great time," he said. "Good night." With that, he whipped around and walked down the hall, leaving Lily at her door.

Trying not to think about what had just happened, Lily entered her apartment. She threw her keys on the counter and shrugged her coat off. Then she moved to the window, looking out at the street. She wanted to see Will but instead saw someone quite different. She saw the same man she had seen when leaving the café in England. The big man, dressed in a black suit and purple shirt. He had another man with him, dressed exactly the same. They seemed to be waiting for something. After a moment, as if feeling her gaze on them, they looked up, right at Lily. With a gasp she moved away from the window.

This was her second time seeing them and she suddenly realized something. There was a connecting factor. Will.

-o0o-

Lily was awoken at about 2 AM by a loud banging sound. She turned on the light, squinting, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly she realized someone was frantically knocking at her door. She quickly slid on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, grabbed her wand, and hurried to the door.

"Will?" she said, in surprise, when she saw who it was. She hid her wand in the back of her jeans.

"Lily!" Will glanced behind him and shuffled into the apartment. "Lily you have to listen to me."

"What's going on?" Lily asked, worried. Will had a distressed look on his face and kept looking behind him. "Will?" She could hear footsteps thundering down the hall. She could tell Will heard them too and was panicking.

"Lily, it's a trap. It was all a trap, you have to get away. Everything, from the beginning, it was all his plan! You have to leave or they'll do it to you too and you won't be able to get away – Lily!" Will was suddenly grabbed from behind by one of the men Lily had seen.

"Will!" she shouted. She wanted to help him but she didn't know what to do.

"Lily!" Will screamed. He was being dragged down the hall by the man. "Lily run, please! Get away, now! Lily, listen to me! It's me! It's me! I'm James! You have to go! You have to – Lily!"

As they turned the corner, his cries stopped. Lily ran after them but they had vanished. She didn't understand what was going on. She slowly walked back to her apartment, trying to remember everything he had said. She came in and turned around to close the door. Everything was quiet, as if nothing had just happened. She turned back around and found herself face to face with the other man. All she saw was him whip out a wand before everything went black.


End file.
